Hold Your Hand
by JonesIantoJones
Summary: Ianto realises how much he loves Jack's hands.


AN: Random one shot that I had to write. This came about after watching this week's episode of 'Glee' and listening to one of the characters singing the song mentioned here. Absolutely stunning. The version used in the story is the original, but I think the 'Glee' version would work a lot better, I just can't imagine Ianto watching it – can you?

**Updates for my others stories soon… hopefully.**

**Please review x**

When Jack gasps back to life, when the repairs on his body are done, when he's back to being that perfect living flawed man, he is just that – perfect. Every nick or cut or bruise that may have marked his flawless skin since his previous resurrection has gone. Any mark or imperfection, any dry or callused skin is renewed just as easily as his life. With one gasping breath Jack is new once more. As Ianto lies on his side in his double bed in his cosy – albeit tiny – apartment, his head resting on his hand, his arm bent beneath it he gazes down at the recently renewed Jack who is sound asleep, his recent resurrection exhausting him as often it does. As they'd left the Hub together earlier that evening, leaving the rest of the team to tidy up after a busy day dealing with a particularly difficult batch of Weevils, they'd strolled in seemingly contented silence towards the busy road before turning off in the direction of Ianto's nearby home. It was when Jack's hand had slipped silently and unannounced into Ianto's that the Welshman had found himself flinching at the touch and stopping suddenly on the pavement.

"What?" Jack asked, his face a mixture of confusion and hurt at the obvious rejection of his touch.

"What are you doing?" Ianto asked as though Jack had attempted something strange and unusual on their walk, as opposed to a simple gesture of affection.

"I was holding your hand. Which I'm sensing was a mistake, though I'm not entirely sure why." Jack replied.

"Since when do we hold hands?" Ianto asked in confusion.

"Well apparently we don't, or you'd be holding my hand, instead of looking like that." Jack pointed out.

"I just wasn't expecting it. Not out here anyway…" Ianto replied, his voice trailing off.

"Not out here." Jack nodded in realisation. "I understand." He sighed, before changing the subject with a faked cheerful tone. "So what's for dinner?" He asked as he set off again towards Ianto's apartment.

No more was spoken of the failed attempt to hold hands for the remainder of the night. They'd settled in front of a movie with a simple dinner, before retiring to bed for some much-needed sleep. It was now approaching 3am and Ianto was awake and inwardly chiding himself for his earlier behaviour. He loved Jack's hands, and all they could do. He smiled wryly to himself as he thought of their warm smooth skin as they grazed down his body, settling on his bare hips with a firm but tender grip. He thought of the way Jack's hands could bring him writhing to completion with such skilled ease. He remembered how one of Jack's hands rested delicately on his cheek, thumb brushing softly over his skin could, teamed with a affectionate smile, bring him back from any dark mood. And now Jack wanted to hold his hand, and Ianto had rejected the idea, and Jack, like he had some infectious disease. Deep down Ianto knew his reason behind it was his ongoing battle with his inner demons about being seen "out" with a man. Even deeper down however Ianto knew there was little more he wanted than to walk proudly with Jack, his hand nestled deep in the warm flawless hold of the immortal mans glorious hands. The idea of holding hands was one of sentiment and commitment, and something Ianto believed he and Jack didn't do, but he was suddenly realising that maybe this was Jack's way of displaying his desire to be committed.

"God I'm an idiot." Ianto whispered softly to himself with a sigh. Slowly, taking care not to wake Jack, Ianto slipped carefully from his bed and padded over to the rather dusty ipod docking station that was on the other side of his room. Picking up the attached ipod he scrolled quickly through the tracks till he found the one he was looking for.

"Please don't let me be wrong about this." He said softly to himself before hitting play. As the music began to play Jack stirred in the bed, sitting himself up a little as the artist began to sing.

"Oh yeah, I'll tell you something, I think you'll understand.

When I say that something, I want to hold your hand.

I want to hold your hand, I want to hold your hand.

Oh please, say to me, you'll let me be your man.

And please, say to me, you'll let me hold your hand.

I want to hold your hand, I want to hold your hand."

A small smile graced Jack's lips as the song progressed, though in the gloom of the bedroom it was a smile Ianto couldn't see. As the song reached its culmination he waited nervously for any sign from Jack, either good or bad.

"Yeah you, got that something. I think you'll understand.

When I feel that something. I want to hold your hand.

I want to hold your hand, I want to hold your hand.

I want to hold your hand, I want to hold your hand."

As the song faded Ianto reached out and hit the off button before the entire Beatles back catalogue began to play and the meaning for the late night music was lost.

"I'm… I'm sorry… about before… I just… I'm sorry." He mumbled in a way that lacked his usual eloquence, before scurrying nervously back towards the bed and climbing in, rolling onto his side so his back was facing the still silent Jack and closing his eyes. "Night." He said simply.

Jack laughed lightly at Ianto's obvious embarrassment. "Ianto?" He said quietly, though he knew full well that the Welshman wasn't sleeping.

"Yep?" Ianto said, trying but failing to sound nonchalant.

"You can hold my hand anytime you want, wherever, whenever. And you are, and always will be my man. Okay?" Jack said simply.

"Okay." Ianto replied the huge grin on his face not hidden in his voice. Slowly he rolled over so he was face Jack who was now also led down facing Ianto. Reaching out carefully the Welshman took hold of Jack's hand in his own and squeezed it firmly.

"Jack?" Ianto said softly.

"Yep?" Jack replied.

"I love you." Ianto murmured quietly.

"Good." Jack replied. "Cos I love you too."

Ianto smiled before nestling into Jack's body and drifting back to sleep, his hand never leaving the immortal mans.


End file.
